Ojos Vacíos
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Lo veía siempre en el mismo autobús . Lo contemplaba sin que él se diera cuenta . Ese hermoso cabello cobrizo , sus intensos ojos color verde esmeralda , su perfecta sonrisa torcida . Pero también veía , como el brillo en sus ojos se iba apagando hasta quedar vacíos . Un día, ese joven no sube al autobús . ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?
1. Chapter 1

_Ella lo miraba sin que él se diera cuenta._

Bella se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre en el autobús y se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras hacía el recorrido hacia la universidad. Psicología era una gran carrera... O eso es lo que piensa ella porque, hay que tener en cuenta que le gusta eso desde los 15 años.

Por suerte, no le hizo caso a sus padres. Ellos querían que ella estudiara abogacía, pero Bella no estaba muy contenta con esa idea. No quería amarrarse por el resto de su vida a una carrera que no sentía atracción... Pero volviendo al presente.

El día estaba muy lindo como para salir a caminar por el parque. El sol brilla en el firmamento. Si estabas en silencio, podías escuchar claramente el cantar de los pájaros. Los niños disfrutaban del día correteando de un lado para otro, mientras sus padres lo vigilaban cuidadosamente para que no se golpearan. Básicamente, era un paisaje hermoso.

Pero esa no era la causa de la sonrisa en su rostro, si no el lindo chico, que en esos momentos estaba subiendo al autobús junto con su grupo de amigos, quienes eran dos. Uno rubio, alto, con músculos muy bien trabajados, ojos azules y postura derecha.

El otro era un polo opuesto al cobrizo y al rubio.

Su tamaño era descomunal. Músculos muy definidos y en gran cantidad. Ojos color grises, cabello oscuro y rizado. Su sola presencia te intimidaba, pero cuando sonreía y se le formaban unos hoyuelos, todo temor se evaporaba.

Firme en su rutina, ese joven que Bella tanto observaba, subía al autobús para dirigirse hacia su destino, con la componía de sus mejores amigos.

Con discreción, Bella se lo quedaba mirando durante todo el trayecto tratando de que el no se diera cuenta

Observa su sedoso cabello cobrizo que siempre lo tenia perfectamente desordenado. Brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol. Bella se perdía en ese mar esmeralda que tiene por ojos. Delineaba con la vista esos besables labios que le regalaban sonrisas torcidas a sus amigos.

Bella miraba sus ojos, hasta que el chico se sienta de espaldas a ella.

Eso pasaba desde hace un par de meses, y sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra con él, Bella ya se enamoró.

Él se ubica con sus amigos lo mas cerca que les permiten los lugares disponibles. Bella no sabe como, pero el joven siempre logra sentarse del lado de la ventana y su amigo rubio se ubica a su lado.

El que que tiene aspecto de mastodonte se la pasaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—¡Yo soy el mas guapo de los tres! ¿No es así Edward?—Preguntó el grandote haciendo que él chico de cabello cobrizo lo mirara rápidamente como si tuviera tres ojos y cuatro brazos.

Edward. Asi se llama. Pensó Bella con una sonrisa agradecida por poder darle un nombre a ese joven.

—¡Sigue soñando!—Exclamó el rubio jactándose de si mismo. De ese modo, los tres rompieron a reir.

Bella lo miraba embelesada por su risa melodiosa.

Ella disfrutaba cada viaje, porque Edward reía mucho por las pequeñas cosas que decían sus amigos. Cada cosa insignificante, para él, era motivo de risa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

Luego, sus amigos se quedaban en silencio y Edward, durante lo que quedaba del trayecto, miraba por la ventana.

Lo veía perfectamente porque Bella se sienta dos lugares detrás de él y _ella piensa que es hermoso._

.

Todos los días, fiel a su rutina, Edward, junto con sus amigos suben al autobús.

Bella no le puede sacar la mirada de encima porque le encontraba algo extraño... Y creía saber que era.

Actuaba estar feliz, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Conocía a la perfección sus ojos para saber que el no estaba feliz, ni de cerca.

Se sienta con sus amigos y como siempre, el busca estar del lado de la ventana, como si disfrutara de la vista.

El grandote hace sus típicas bromas haciendo que el rubio se carcajeara, pero Edward solo les puede dar sonrisas vacías. Unas sonrisas vacías que nunca le llegan a los ojos, y eso a ella le duele de alguna manera.

Bella notó algo mas.

En pleno verano, con los rayos del sol en su punto máximo, Edward lleva mangas largas.

Le pareció raro porque sus amigos llevaban shorts cortos y musculosas. Incluso Bella lleva una blusa de tirantes y una falda... Pero Edward... El tiene los shorts cortos, si, pero a pesar del sudor que cubría su frente, el llevaba una remera mangas largas que no dejan ver ni un poco de sus brazos.

Durante todo el trayecto, no le quitó la mirada de encima. Trataba de decifrar que es lo que le sucedía a Edward. Pero no pudo.

Desde su lugar, que está ubicado dos asientos detrás de él, Bella lo puede seguir admirando a la perfeccion y a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, _ella piensa que es hermoso._

.

Bella lo vio directamente a los ojos cuando subió al autobús y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Estaban tan vacíos, tristes y desolados que hasta tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltar algunas lagrimas.

Ese profundo mar esmeralda que la cautivaron desde el primer momento en el que los vio, perdió el brillo peculiar que lo caracterizaba.

Esa pequeña felicidad, desapareció como por arte de magia.

Poco a poco se fue esfumando hasta dejarlos vacíos.

Duró tan poco como la arena seca en un par de manos.

Como siempre, se sienta con sus amigos, pero, lamentablemente, hoy no ríe por nada. Ni siquiera puede fingir una sonrisa. Su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, pero sus ojos están tristes, vacíos, como nunca lo estuvieron. Bella lo sabe, porque ya los conoce como a la palma de su mano.

El mastodonte dice algo gracioso. El rubio se ríe. Edward no dice ni hace nada.

El grandote, mira a su amigo el cobrizo esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte...Pero no sucede nada. Comparte una mirada con el rubio tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría con Edward, pero ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta alguna.

El ojiverde se queda mirando su regazo, con la cabeza gacha... Pensando.

Aunque parezca extraño, Bella comparte la tristeza con Edward. Su dolor, es el dolor de la castaña, pero a pesar de todo, desde su lugar ubicado dos asientos detrás de él, _ella sigue pensando que es hermoso._

.

Bella estaba extrañada.

Ese día, Edward no subió al autobús, solamente estaban sus amigos, los cuales tenían una expresion demacrada... Y no le podían sacar la mirada de encima a Bella. Estaba última estaba nerviosa por como la observavan esos chicos, pero trató de no darle importancia y mientras extrañaba a Edward, se quedó mirando por la ventana.

El día estaba horrible. Las nubes grises cubrían el cielo. El parque estaba escalofriantemente vacío. El agua caía como si no hubiera mañana.

El pecho de Bella se oprimió, pero no sabía por que.

Es como si algo en su interior le estuviera diciendo que algo estaba extremadamente mal.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió que le tocaban el hombro.

Giró la cabeza para encontrarse con los amigos de Edward.

—Hola—Le dijo el rubio con tristeza en sus ojos.

—Ho-hola—Tartamudeó Bella confundida—¿Que...Que sucede?

—Nosotros somos Jasper y Emmett—Dijo el mastodonte señalando a cada uno respectivamente sin la tipica sonrisa en su rostro que Bella siempre veía que tenía—Amigos de Edward, ese chico que siempre estaba con nosotros—Bella asintió todavía sin entender que es lo que querían ellos.

—Si...—Murmuró Bella—¿Pero que tiene que ver conmigo?—Por un momento se asustó. ¿Había sido tan obvia al momento de observarlo?

—Nosotros te queremos dejar una recado de Edward—Dijo Jasper entregandole un sobre.—Sería mejor que leyeras la carta en tu casa, cuando estés sola.

—¿Esto es para mi?—Preguntó sorprendida. Ambos asintieron—¿Como es que me conocen? ¿Por que Edward no vino con ustedes?

Jasper y Emmett compartieron una mirada antes de que sus ojos se humedezcan.

—Edward...—Jasper carraspeó al ver que su vos salía ronca—Edward se suicidó.

Y el mundo de Bella se detuvo.

.

Edward había sido encontrado por sus padres en su habitación con un disparo en la cabeza.

Escribió una carta a sus amigos, Jasper y Emmett diciendoles que los amaba y que nunca en su miserable vida, pudo considerar tener unos mejores amigos. Para él, ellos eran irreemplazables.

También escribió una a sus padres diciéndoles el motivo de su suicidio y el como se sentía.

Solo. Triste. Desolado.

En pleno verano, llevaba mangas largas para ocultar las cicatrices que quedaban en sus brazos después de las tantas veces que se cortaba para liberar un poco de dolor interno.

Pero no funcionó.

Edward, lamentablemente no encontraba motivo alguno para seguir en ese mundo. Pensó en su familia, pero por desgracia, no fue sufisiente.

También escribió una carta, a Bella. Esa triste chica que se sentaba dos lugares detrás de él en el autobús para mirarlo discretamente.

En esa carta, el expresó todo lo que sentía y también le dijo, _que ella era hermosa._

* * *

**Triste. Ya lo se. Lloré mucho escribiendolo. Vi un estado en facebook y no pude evitar hacerlo un One- Shot Itzel Mora si estas leyendo esto, te agradezco que hayas publicado ese estado :D**

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	2. Final alternativo

**Me llegó un Review pidiendo que haga un final alternativo. No tuve ningún inconveniente en hacerlo, así que espero que disfruten de este final**

* * *

_Final alternativo_

Bella se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre en el autobús y se puso a mirar por la ventana mientras hacía el recorrido hacia la universidad. Psicología era una gran carrera... O eso es lo que piensa ella porque, hay que tener en cuenta que le gusta eso desde los 15 años.

Por suerte, no le hizo caso a sus padres. Ellos querían que ella estudiara abogacía, pero Bella no estaba muy contenta con esa idea. No quería amarrarse por el resto de su vida a una carrera que no sentía atracción... Pero volviendo al presente.

El día estaba muy lindo como para salir a caminar por el parque. El sol brilla en el firmamento. Si estabas en silencio, podías escuchar claramente el cantar de los pájaros. Los niños disfrutaban del día correteando de un lado para otro, mientras sus padres lo vigilaban cuidadosamente para que no se golpearan. Básicamente, era un paisaje hermoso.

Pero esa no era la causa de la sonrisa en su rostro, si no el lindo chico, que en esos momentos estaba subiendo al autobús junto con su grupo de amigos, quienes eran dos. Uno rubio, alto, con músculos muy bien trabajados, ojos azules y postura derecha.

El otro era un polo opuesto al cobrizo y al rubio.

Su tamaño era descomunal. Músculos muy definidos y en gran cantidad. Ojos color grises, cabello oscuro y rizado. Su sola presencia te intimidaba, pero cuando sonreía y se le formaban unos hoyuelos, todo temor se evaporaba.

Firme en su rutina, ese joven que Bella tanto observaba, subía al autobús para dirigirse hacia su destino, con la componía de sus mejores amigos.

Con discreción, Bella se lo quedaba mirando durante todo el trayecto tratando de que el no se diera cuenta

Observa su sedoso cabello cobrizo que siempre lo tenia perfectamente desordenado. Brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol. Bella se perdíá en ese mar esmeralda que tiene por ojos. Delineaba con la vista esos besables labios que le regalaban sonrisas torcidas a sus amigos.

Bella miraba sus ojos, hasta que el chico se sienta de espaldas a ella.

Eso pasaba desde hace un par de meses, y sin siquiera haber cruzado una palabra con él, Bella ya se enamoró.

Él se ubica con sus amigos lo mas cerca que les permiten los lugares disponibles. Bella no sabe como, pero el joven siempre logra sentarse del lado de la ventana y su amigo rubio se ubica a su lado.

El que que tiene aspecto de mastodonte se la pasaba diciendo cosas sin sentido.

—¡Yo soy el mas guapo de los tres! ¿No es así Edward?—Preguntó el grandote haciendo que él chico de cabello cobrizo lo mirara rápidamente como si tuviera tres ojos y cuatro brazos.

_Edward. Asi se llama._ Pensó Bella con una sonrisa agradecida por poder darle un nombre a ese joven.

—¡Sigue soñando!—Exclamó el rubio jactándose de si mismo. De ese modo, los tres rompieron a reir.

Bella lo miraba embelesada por su risa melodiosa.

Ella disfrutaba cada viaje, porque Edward reía mucho por las pequeñas cosas que decían sus amigos. Cada cosa insignificante, para él, era motivo de risa y sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial.

Luego, sus amigos se quedaban en silencio y Edward, durante lo que quedaba del trayecto, miraba por la ventana.

Lo veía perfectamente porque Bella se sienta dos lugares detrás de él y _ella piensa que es hermoso._

.

Todos los días, fiel a su rutina, Edward, junto con sus amigos suben al autobús.

Bella no le puede sacar la mirada de encima porque le encontraba algo extraño... Y creía saber que era.

Actuaba estar feliz, pero ella sabía que no era asi.

Conocía a la perfección sus ojos para saber que el no estaba feliz, ni de cerca.

Se sienta con sus amigos y como siempre, el busca estar del lado de la ventana, como si disfrutara de la vista.

El grandote hace sus típicas bromas haciendo que el rubio se carcajeara, pero Edward solo les puede dar sonrisas vacías. Unas sonrisas vacías que nunca le llegan a los ojos, y eso a ella le duele de alguna manera.

Bella notó algo mas.

En pleno verano, con los rayos del sol en su punto máximo, Edward lleva mangas largas.

Le pareció raro porque sus amigos llevaban shorts cortos y musculosas. Incluso Bella lleva una blusa de tirantes y una falda... Pero Edward... El tiene los shorts cortos, si, pero a pesar del sudor que cubría su frente, el llevaba una remera mangas largas que no dejan ver ni un poco de sus brazos.

Durante todo el trayecto, no le quitó la mirada de encima. Trataba de descifrar que es lo que le sucedía a Edward. Pero no pudo.

Desde su lugar, que está ubicado dos asientos detrás de él, Bella lo puede seguir admirando a la perfección y a pesar de la tristeza en sus ojos, _ella piensa que es hermoso._

.

Bella lo vio directamente a los ojos cuando subió al autobús y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral.

Estaban tan vacíos, tristes y desolados que hasta tuvo que aguantar las ganas de soltar algunas lagrimas.

Ese profundo mar esmeralda que la cautivaron desde el primer momento en el que los vió, perdió el brillo peculiar que lo caracterizaba.

Esa pequeña felicidad, desapareció como por arte de magia.

Poco a poco se fue esfumando hasta dejarlos vacíos.

Duró tan poco como la arena seca en un par de manos.

Como siempre, se sienta con sus amigos, pero, lamentablemente, hoy no ríe por nada. Ni siquiera puede fingir una sonrisa. Su rostro no tiene expresión alguna, pero sus ojos están tristes, vacíos, como nunca lo estuvieron. Bella lo sabe, porque ya los conoce como a la palma de su mano.

El mastodonte dice algo gracioso. El rubio se rie. Edward no dice ni hace nada.

El grandote, mira a su amigo el cobrizo esperando algún tipo de reacción por su parte...Pero no sucede nada. Comparte una mirada con el rubio tratando de descifrar lo que ocurría con Edward, pero ninguno de los dos tenía respuesta alguna.

El ojiverde se queda mirando su regazo, con la cabeza gacha... Pensando.

Su celular sonó asustandola

Atendió, para encontrarse con la dulce voz de su amigo

—Bella ¿Podrías faltar a la universidad un día? Necesito que vengas urgente a mi casa—Dijo Alice.

—Mmm... No lo se—Dudaba.

—Por favor—Se la pudo imaginar haciendo su tierno puchero estilo "yo consigo todo". Suspiró.

—Esta bien. Voy para allá.

Se puso de pie, preparándose para bajarse en la siguiente parada.

Se puso nerviosa, cuando vio a los tres jóvenes, el rubio, el grandote y el cobrizo, ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacas donde estaba ella... Que era la puerta de salida del autobús.

Edward seguí mirando el suelo, pero no sabe el por que, tuvo la necesidad de levantar la mirada para encontrarse con unos hermosos y expresivos ojos color chocolate... Esos mismo ojos color chocolate que observaba discretamente cada vez que podía.

Por primera vez en semanas de tristeza, sonrió sinceramente. Esa sonrisa fue correspondida por Bella, que miraba embelesada al joven.

De cerca era mucho mas hermoso.

Los amigos de Edward miraban la escena con una sonrisa de... Alivio.

Bella se volteó rápidamente al escuchar que la puerta se abría.

Cuando estaba por bajar el ultimo escalón, su torpeza hizo acto de presencia y tropezó. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que nunca llegó.

Los abrió lentamente y se encontró con ese mar esmeralda, que observaba todos los días en el autobús, mirarla preocupado.

—¿Estas bien?—_Terciopelo_. Eso fue lo que pensó Bella cuando escuchó su voz musical.

—Yo...—Se ruborizó al darse cuenta que todavía estaba entre sus brazos mientras los amigos del cobrizo los miraban con diversion. Se incorporó antes de seguir hablando—Estoy bien. Gracias.

—No es nada—Extendió su mano derecha, la cual Bella estrechó—Soy Edward Cullen.

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan—Sonrió—Bueno, en realidad es Isabella, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.

—Jasper Hale—Se presentó el rubio sonriendo calidamente a la joven.

—Emmett Mcartye—Lo mismo hizo el de tamaño descomunal.

Genial. Ahora le puedo dar un nombre a todos. Pensó Bella.

—Un gusto—Ella les sonrió para luego poner toda su atención en Edward—Te debo una. ¿Como puedo pagarte el hecho de que no permitieras que mi cara se estrellara contra el suelo frió?—Los dos rieron.

—Se me ocurre algo, pero no se si quieres...

—Vamos. Dime—Bella haría cualquier cosa que él le pidiera. Eceptó alejarse.

—¿No te vas a asustar?—Se quiso cerciorar el cobrizo. Bella negó con la cabeza segura sin borrar la sonrisa en su rostro—De acuerdo...Una cita.

—¿Como?—Preguntó sorprendida con la boca levemente abierta.

—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?

—¿Yo?—Se señaló todavía sin salir de su asombro

—Si

—¿Contigo?—Esta vez señaló a Edward.

—Si

—¿Una cita?—Edward asintió lentamente pensando si lo que había dicho estaba bien.

—Si

Jasper y Emmett soltaron una risita al ver lo divertida que se estaba poniendo la situación, pero la mirada de advertencia que les mando Edward los hizo callar rápidamente.

—Bueno...—Se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo—Solo si tu quieres...

—Claro—Respondió sonriendo enormemente—Me encantaría salir contigo—Esta vez fue el turno de Edward de sonreír—Solo di cuando.

—¿Quieres que pase por ti el viernes a las siete?—Preguntó ahora mas animado que nunca.

—Me encantaría.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y direcciones bajo la atenta mirada de Jasper y Emmett, quienes no se podían creer lo que su amigo acababa de hacer. Invitó a salir a una chica que solo veía en el autobús y platicó una sola vez.

—Genial. Entonces... Hasta el viernes—Dijo Edward.

—Hasta el viernes—Sonrio ella. Se acercó hacia el y dejó un beso, en la comisura de sus labios, muy cerca de su boca para luego irse dejando al joven momentáneamente en trance.

—¡Ey! Amigo—Emmett lo sacó de sus pensamientos—Esa chica te dejó tarado ¿O que?—Terminó con una estruendosa carcajada ganándose un zape por parte de Edward.

—Mas que tu, imposible—Dijo Jasper y este ultimo junto con Edward rieron al ver la expresión enfurruñada de Emmett.

—Bueno. Bueno. Lo importante aquí, es que Edwad tiene una cita con una linda chica, que esperemos tenga amigas para presentarnos—Emmett y sus típicas baboseadas.

—Ya deja de decir estupideces y vámonos que Esme se va a preocupar—Jasper era la voz de la razón en ese grupo.

Los tres juntos comenzaron a caminar las pocas cuadras que quedaban hacia la casa de la madre de Edward.

Este último se puso a pensar.

Estas semanas que transcurrieron, no fueron las favoritas de él. Se sentía muy solo, a pesar de estar rodeado de personas.

Parecía que la vida no le quería sonreír.

Para Edward, su interior estaba vació.

Él se sentía triste.

No se lo diría a nadie, pero tenía planeado suicidarse. No encontraba sentido alguno a la vida, pero de repente, Bella habla con él, y sus pensamientos cambian. Sus ideas negativas, se vuelven mágicamente en ideas positivas.

Bella parecía ser un Ángel que el cielo envió para salvar su vida.

Quizás, el no debía morir.

Su destino era otro. Tenía que luchar para ser feliz y no dejarse vencer.

El suicidio es una solución permanente, para un problema pasajero.

No valdría la pena quitarse la vida por algo que podía solucionarse.

También cortarse no arregla nada. Lo único que ganó, fueron cicatrices en sus brazos que le recordaran el resto de su existencia lo mal que lo pasó. Pero al momento de cortarse no pensó en nada. Ni siquiera le importó si podía morir por una infección.. O quizás reventarse una vena y desangrarse...

Sacó la idea de muerte de su cabeza y sonrió. Sonrió como hace mucho tiempo no lo hace.

Tal vez la vida es mas hermosa de lo que él pensaba... _Tan hermosa como lo es Bella._

* * *

**Que les pareció? Merece Reviews?**


	3. NOTA

**Me han llegado reviews pidiendo que haga un par de capítulos mas contando como Bella se enteró de los cortes de Edward y cosas así... LO VOY A HACER :D... Así que si quieren, guarden la historia en sus favortiso porque esto no termina aquí :D Besos... Salo **


End file.
